


Damnation

by CosmicLemniscate (wayward_author)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Brother-Sister Relationships, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Character Death(s), Psychological Horror, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/CosmicLemniscate
Summary: This is a legend with will haunt your dreams,About the Mortum twins in their tiny village,How it all went to hell due to poor choices,And unleashed a spirit like none other.





	Damnation

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, hi there. I'm not dead! Yet...one never knows...but I wanted to write a horror story for the upcoming season to get us all into the mood~. 
> 
> Now, it doesn't go into detail about the torture or non-con, but I wanted to be safe and tagged it as such and gave it a mature rating.
> 
> Oh! Also, I put it under CreepyPasta since I hope it will please the fandom, and I've always wanted to write one.
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

This is a legend that shall haunt you in the dark. One filled with blood and retribution. A story passed down from one to another about the village of the damned not awfully far from here. I’ll take you down there if you dare face the witch’s kin. For once you learn about the Mortum twins, there is no going back.

 

It was small and charming, made up of a few households who followed the passage of their forefathers, rejecting the current world for their corruption of wealth and medicine. They searched high and low until claiming a spot of clear land surrounded by hills and towering trees, but their problems soon grew.  

 

They could not find clean water to drink or wash with. Their land was barren and rough, unfit for crops to thrive in. None of the traps they set out filled with meat for their kin. Until one day, a beautiful woman appeared from the forest with her small children. 

 

She was pale and small, long black hair billowing around her as her eyes were blank, empty voids, threatening to snatch the surrounding souls. The children beside her were twins, one daughter, and one boy. The sister, Parker, was a spitting image of her mother, but mischief fueled her eyes. Her brother, Lucius, was the opposite with his blond strands and warm blue eyes. 

 

They did not speak as they stood by their mother as she offered to help the villagers. She claimed to be a shaman, wandering the wilderness to stay in tune with mother earth. The villagers were weary but pleased as she provided them with food and water for the night. When it came time to answer her offer, she asked for three favors as her fee. The first was for a hut within the trees, the second was for her children to stay as she traveled, and the third was for a blood sacrifice. Even as a few protested, most were charmed by her hospitality and did not bat an eye as they agreed.

 

That night, they slept quietly through the night, screams luring them to sleep. Even with the nightmares, their hearts were light and their stomachs full. They will not perish out here after all.

 

For the next month, the woman stayed and taught them many things. She showed them how to build wells, and the water to come to them. She showed them how to work the land, and it bore plentiful crops that fall. She gave them the means to hunt, and their children did not hunger any longer. Their luck seemed to be turning around once and for all until strange occurrences began to arise.

 

For the most part, it happens when Parker was involved. If a child was lost, she was the one to repeatedly find them within minutes. When she helped tend to the crops, her bounty was fuller. She stared at many people with an unnerving smile, and shortly after they would come into misfortune. If she was hurt, the young woman was healed the next day. And when she helped others, they came back dazed and confused. That was when the whispers started.

 

They named her a witch, born from darkness. Some claimed she was a child of fey, here to steal their young. They cursed her mother for putting her into their sanctuary. They pitied her brother, for he was kind and sweet, like an angel. None saw how he could stand by her. He might share blood with her, but they would accept them into their circle if he denounced her. Lucius never did.

 

The day Parker stopped coming into town was the day the rumor circulated. Some claimed that the night the twins mother came to save them, the sacrifice they gave her was not merely killed but eaten alive by the girl. To the villagers, it explained her mystical, monstrous side. Only black magic could make an innocent form as hers to deceive and tear them apart. Lucius claimed otherwise. 

 

He had spoken to the elders of how she was the way the lady was from the mother they stood upon. That it was the most sacred of ties. He told them over and over how it was the earth that gave her strength, the wind that gave her speed, water to heal her wounds, and fire to give her passion. He told them she was holy and just. They listened and calmed the fair folk of their notions. But, she did not return. 

 

“If they can not accept me,” she told her brother, “thus they do not deserve my presence.” He had dropped it quickly after.

 

Months had passed by, leading them into the spring when some village boys led by the pastor’s son, Darren, decided to play a prank on the girl. He was the alpha male of the group, always egging the others on. No one said no to him. He was the oldest, and the biggest. Parker always had been smaller compared to him and had regularly stayed elsewhere. He grinned at the thought of eventually getting his hands on her. 

 

The boys they followed the trail that led to the hut, cutting through the trees. They pushed each other, laughing as they joked around and spoke of how this would be a riot. Parker won't see what hit her, they boasted. But soon their laughter left them as they heard a soft whimper and a wet tearing sound. The group had eventually found her, but not in the state they were expecting. Not with her over a deer, pulling it apart like a starving animal.

 

A copper stench filled the air as a wet ripping sound came from where she crouched. The cracking of bones made them jump as she slurped the marrow from the carcass beneath her. When she completely turned around, her arms were covered in blood from the deer she slaughtered, the heart in hand as she chewed a portion of the raw meat. Her eyes were unnatural and gleaming as she peered over at them. Shock and horror filled her face as she took them in.

 

Parker turned to run, tripping over a fallen branch when she was looking back. Another crack rang out in the clearing, this time from her own head banging against a rock. Her temple bled, caressing her cheek as a drip ran down. Battling to get her bearings, she got to her knees when a hand snatched her hair, making her arch sharply to keep the pain down. 

 

“We always thought you were a monster, witch.” Darren sneered. He punched her where she hit her head, keeping her disorientated for the time being. “Say, boys, let’s say we have a little fun since we caught her instead.”

 

“That's... not what we signed up for, Darren.” The youngest said delicately. “S-She’s hurt. We should-”

 

“Isaaaaac, don’t spoil this! Besides, she heals fast. I want to see how fast.” He grinned, starting to drag the girl well into the forest. “If you don't join, you’ll join her fate.” He warned them. The two most loyal lackeys stared at the others, their gaze getting them to move after Darren. Isaac was still unsure but followed to keep from being hurt himself. He saw this was wrong, regardless of how Parker acted, but could not refuse the older male. Not when he was left alone.

 

When they reached a dark patch of forest, Darren kneed Parker in the chest, throwing her down onto the earth. He took joy in watching her cough harshly, the gash on her head almost closed. She blinked away her tears and glared, hiding her fear.

 

“Y-You... won't get-” He kicked her stomach, grinning roughly.

 

“Won’t get away with it? Are you sure? Maybe you should ask how Sasha’s doing, huh?” Her eyes widened at the mention of the baker’s daughter. She was found beaten and bruised not very long ago. Lucius had told her how horrible it was when they walked her into town, head down and a vacant expression. She whimpered and was echoed by Isaac.

 

“Why?” Darren looked over at the other boy with a frown.

 

“Why?... why he asks…” He chuckled and shook his head. “She refused my advances of course! And no one refuses the son of the pastor... no one.” He growled the last words, hands balling into fists.

 

With him distracted, Parker took her chance and went to pull him down with her strength, merely for another boy to stomp on her leg. The snap of the bone was drowned out by her cry. The young woman quickly bit her lip to keep quiet, but they just grinned down at her.

 

“You won’t be able to hold it in for long…” She hardened her glare, feeling her bone trying the mend. She will not go down without a fight. “You’re going to be fun to break apart.” Darren took his place, looking through his bag. 

 

“We were supposed to put these stakes down for a new building project, but they could be fun here.” He pulled out one large metal nail. “Can't have you swinging around at us, now can we? And I doubt the rope will hold even if we continued to crush your limbs. Though I have to say, I always wondered if your demonic powers were strong enough to re-attach an arm or a leg.” Darren punched her once more, knocking her out for the moment. With a nod of his head, most of the boys held her down with their full body weight. “Hey Isaac, maybe you should be the ones to hammer these in.”

 

“Me? But-why?” He asked, frozen in his place.

 

“To show you’re part of the teeeam. Besides, we can’t trust you to keep silent if you just stand and watch, you have to participate. And what better way to show your loyalty. Now, get over here.” When he didn't move, the younger boy was shoved forward. He fell beside one of Parker’s legs and was shaking. He was silent, trying to keep his sobs in as the girl moaned. “Now... take this stake and drive it through her knee.” Isaac stuttered to respond when Darren grabbed his collar. “Do it or you’re next. We don’t show mercy, not even to our own.”

 

Tears escaped his eyes as a shaking hand took the sharp metal. Placing it on top of her knee, he snuck a glance up to her face, shivered as her eyes met his. They pleaded silently, but all he could do was turn his head. “I... I’m sorry, Parker… I don't want to die…” Picking up a hammer, he drove the spike down through bone, blood coating his hands. 

 

She had tried to keep her screams in as a white-hot pain shot through her body, making her flail and twist. The older boys hung on as tight as they could, keeping her in place as Isaac beat the metal in deeper. Time passed by slowly, her body getting used to the pain she lied there, whimpering. By the end of it, she was nailed down with eight, two in each arm and leg. They had spread her body in a star pattern. Fitting, they had thought, for a demon.

 

She closed her eyes as they circled, jesting to one another about her form. Darren waited until they were calmed down and pulled his hunting knife out. He taunted her with his words, saying he should try skinning her like an animal to seeing how far he could open her chest until she bled out. He settled with dragging the tip of the blade down the middle, ripping her clothes apart as a line of red showed on her skin. Moments later, and it was almost gone.

 

He continued to draw patterns across her skin, letting the others take turns leaving their mark on her body. They tore apart her muscles as they watched in fascination as they mended back together slowly. The boys pulled her apart bit by bit and would watch many times over. Once they grew bored, they decided to take the only innocence she had left, and used her for their own pleasure.

 

Parker was too tired to scream by then, tears rolling down her cheeks as her mind wandered. She thought of her mother and brother, of running on a sunny day. She thought of the cold nights and warm soup Lucius would make. She thought of tearing them all apart but remembered her mother's words.

 

“You must never harm them. No matter what happens, never give in.”

 

All she could say was she tried, and now it was too late. She was numbed to the pain and numbed to their words. She wished it would end.

 

It grew silent soon, making the girl think that it was done. She’ll tell Lucius about it soon enough. She had to just wait. Then, she felt a weight on her hips, and when she opened her eyes Darren was on top of her with one more stake. Of course, she realized, they would never let her leave alive. That's when her mind fully broke, and she began to laugh. It started off soft but grew manacle fast.

 

“What's so funny?”

 

“You’ve doomed everyone... the mark of death is upon you and your cursed beings.” She told him as she grinned widely. “We’ll dress in your blood and dance on your corpses.” As she started to laugh, Darren plunged the metal deep into her heart.

 

When the boys returned to the village, she brought meat and skins from animals to explain the blood. All but Isaac laughed and rejoiced with the villagers. The youngest went home and cleaned up, thinking of how Lucius will be in soon, looking for her sister they rolled into a ditch.

 

Week after week, the brother asked about Parker, but no one saw her. Darren and his friends gave him comfort, telling him they will find her. To be patient. They soothed his nerves while keeping him from the path they took his sister down, using Isaac as a decoy.

 

Lucius and he spent many hours together, some in silence, some in soft whispers. The brother was grateful for his feelings for the other boy grew more and more. Only Parker knew of it, of course, and it was soured without her there. He kept a bit of distance between him and Isaac, waiting for her to come back, day after day she was still missing.

 

He finally started to tear apart the hut, looking for any sign of where she went. She had to have left something, anything, he thought. Even a small trinket would do. He paused when he uncovered a small box he remembered their mother hid before leaving all those years ago. Pulling it close, he opened it to find a spell for if they ever lost their way. In the next morning sun, he sliced his palm and uttered the words. A string of light appeared, circling him before flying off. Lucius followed without a second thought.

 

He didn't notice he was being watched. One of Derren’s most trusted lackeys ran off to get the others. He couldn’t know who killed his sister, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

It took Lucius a while to reach the open space. He knelt down at the blood seeped into the ground, hands shaking. He ran after the light that was disappearing, looking left and right for his sister. He took in the surrounding sounds and smells until a familiar one caught his nose. It was one of decay. Trying to keep his composure, he walked over to where it was most potent, and let out a soft sob. He knew that dress anywhere.

 

Parker was unrecognizable with what little flesh she had left. Most had been eaten away, flies and maggots crawling over the rest. The metal was still lodged inside on her chest and her eyes a milky white, staring at the nothingness in front of her. Her bones were more prominent, dirty and dark from the ground surrounding her. Teeth were bare, the edges surrounding them tugged into a mocking smile.

 

Lucius fell beside her, shaking roughly. Gently, he picked up his sister's body and held her close, rocking back and forth as he sobbed. Within his grief, his chest tugged and soon he was within her last moments. He felt her pain from the blade and the rape, each wave passing through him growing worse and worse. He saw each face above him, anger rising from within, hot like a phoenix. With the last words his sister ever muttered, he came back to his own mind and stood, clutching her tight against his chest.

 

He made his way to the clearing once again, watching the last strands of her hair swing with each step. Each of his tears rolled off her body to paint the ground like raindrops. He knew there would be no rest tonight. Not for him, and not for the town.

 

“You found her.” A voice opposite of Lucius yelled, making him stop. “I’m sorry, for your loss.” The brother looked up, staring at her sister's killer. Behind him were his friends, and Isaac. “Poor thing. At least she may rest now.” 

 

“... her back…” Lucius whispered, arms shaking.

 

“Huh?” The group moved forward as the brother looked down to his sibling’s body, slowly putting her down.

 

“Give... her... back…” When he glared up at Darren when the boy got close enough, it made him stop for a moment.

 

“Lucius... she’s gone... we’ll get the ones who did this, I promise.” He told him, reaching out to pat his shoulder. In a split second, his arm was beside him on the ground. He screamed as the pain set in and as his leg was lobbed off. He saw a flash of silver from the sickle in Lucius’s hand as he fell down. 

 

“Give me back... my sister... you tortured her... raped her... you took her away from me!” His icy gaze meets the next boy’s. He tried to turn and run but found it futile as he felt the tool enter his back, curving around his spine. With a hard pull, the bones snapped, and he flew back against a tree. 

 

Isaac watched as the other three were cut down at an impossible speed, each hitting the ground with a sickening thud. He shook, covering his ears to cancel out their screams and the sound of intestines and limbs hitting the group with a wet slap, hoping it was a dream. He knew it wasn't when a pair of boots entered his view. Looking up at the dead expression of the boy he loved, he pleaded for his life.

 

“... You helped too…” Lucius whispered.

 

“I-They-I would’ve died too! What was I supposed to do!” Isaac shouted at him, sobbing harshly as his snot ran down his chin. He stiffened as he felt the metal against his skin. 

 

“To die with her…” The sickle tore through his shoulder as he was dragged to the other bodies, all ripped apart and dead except for Darren. The smell of excrement was strong, making Isaac gag. He tried to curl up into a ball when the blade bit into his skin once more, ripping the muscles of his arm apart slowly. His screams grew as Lucius dipped his fingers past the wet flesh to circle the bone of his forearm. He tugged and tugged until it broke apart. Placing a hand on Isaac’s shoulder, he pushed it up and out of the skin, tearing the ligaments with it. When the boy was close to passing out, Lucius would smack his face and poke his eyes, keeping him as aware as he could. 

 

“The human body is resilient…” He said softly, looking into his belt for a smaller knife when Darren couldn't take it anymore and started to yell at him, telling him they did Lucius a favor by killing her. That she was a monster undeserving of her life. In the end, she would have killed everyone or made a stew of them. He aimed he saved lives. That made the brother grow still. He moved to stand, his grip on his weapon tight when a voice made him stop.

 

When he turned, there was Parker in her favorite dress and pinafore standing beside her corpse. Her voice was tripled and her skin was gray with the outlines of her veins black and bold. Her eyes were completely white and hollow, wider than usual. Her black hair seemed to float around her, wrapping around her body. Lucius stuttered her name, falling to his knees before her as Darren watched in horror. 

 

The spirit of the girl wrapped her arms around her brother and soothed him softly. She told him he had made a big mess and would get in trouble with the villagers, making him scoff. If he could join her, then it was worth it, he told her. Parker shook her head and pointed to his chest.

 

“I came back because of you and your wish. We are connected more than ever with the sacrifice’s you gave me tonight. You are my anchor, my humanity. Without you, I’m gone.” She explained and looked over to where Darren and Isaac were listening. “And thanks to them, I am set free from the shackles our mother put upon me…” Her last words came out as a growl as she began to change. 

 

Her body became longer and disjointed, the sounds of bones cracking and rearranging echoing in the forest. Both of her hands turned into claws, large enough to grasp a human head, as a pair of antlers grew upon her head. The worst was her smile. When the edges of Parker's lips started to stretch, it split her head in half up to her ears as a row of razor-sharp teeth. They were long, overtaking her lower lip. 

 

Darren cursed, trying to crawl with his only arm to get away. It was futile as he was pulled back, his yells increasing as Parker stood above him. Raising one hand, she plunged it into his body, smiling more at the feel of his warm intestines. Darren coughed and sputtered as she tore her way through all that was in her way.

 

Parker taunted him, asking him how it felt to be penetrated against his will. She asked him if he thought it was still fun or if it made him laugh, knowing full well the pain she brought upon him. When she got to his ribcage, she knocked it loose and gripped his heart. With a few tugs, she finally brought it out. The last thing Darren saw before his death was of her, biting into the meat as it gave its last palpitation. 

 

Parker proceeded to tear his body apart, taking her time in devouring his meat. Her teeth tore through ligaments and bone, demolishing every last bit until it was all in her stomach. One by one, she ate every single body in the field, saving the weeping Isaac for last.

 

He screamed as she stepped closer, trying to scramble back the best he could. The boy stopped when he felt his back hit a pair of legs and remembered that Lucius was still with them. Closing his eyes, Isaac knew that no matter how he pleaded, his life was forfeit.

 

Lucius knelt down beside him, the tip of the sickle pressing on his chest, right above his heart. Slowly, he tilted the other boys head back and kissed him softly. “... I loved you.” He whispered and ended his life.

 

They waited for the sun to cast a blood red sky when they descended to the village. Parker went ahead, appearing to Sasha as the girl lies in bed. She urged her to gather the children and run that everything will be alright in the end. Sasha did as she was told, and once she got them into the forest, the screaming started, fire following after.

 

The children hurried along the best they could, Sasha watching for the haunting figure of Parker to guide her through the rough thicket. It grew quiet in the forest, and dark with the sun disappearing, but soon enough they reached a road leading to a brightly lit gas stop. They didn’t know how much time had passed, but they were out in the open, and away from the nightmare.

 

As they started for the glittering sign, one of the children turned back. They were curious to see if their guide was still with them, only to catch a sight of Parker in her full appearance, teeth, claws, blood, and all. She raised a finger up to her lips before disappearing, leaving the child distrait and fearful.

 

Since then, no one has ever been able to find the village of the damned. They say on the nights when the sky is the color of blood, you can still hear the screams as they perished within the trees. While they are trapped in their own hell, the Mortum twins walk the earth, spreading their tale to whoever will listen. But be warned, once you hear their voice, they’ll invade your dreams and thoughts. They’ll hunt you down if you do wrong in their eyes. Nowhere is safe once they have your scent. How do I know this? Why... Parker’s standing right behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have many people to thank you for helping me with this tale. First and foremost, but dear friend Abby (@foxoftheglade) who also owns the characters (we gave birth to them together with our awesome minds), my friends Ash , Stevie (@marshmello-fellow), @theodorebunny, @666nightprowler, and Dalnim for looking it over and giving me the thumbsup! Most of them are on Tumblr and definitely deserve all the follows! (Seriously guys, they're amazing~!) And I'd like to thank everyone who's read and enjoyed it! You guys are the best!
> 
> You can always find me on my Tumblr @cosmic0lemnisacte if you have any ideas or prompts you wanna ask or if you wanna stop by and chat!


End file.
